


Guys don't wear jewellery, do they?

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Established Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Fluff, Jewelry, Kise's Birthday, M/M, Minor Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Model Kise Ryouta, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Birthday</p><p>Aomine searches for the perfect birthday present for Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guys don't wear jewellery, do they?

For years, it had been completely one-sided. A pair of custom-made basketball shoes in which the shoemakers had gone as far as to make a cast of his feet to get the size exactly right. A sports bag with his name stitched on the side that was black and simple in design but probably cost twice as much as his entire outfit. A leather jacket with a pure cashmere lining and 100% wool inside the hood. And, most recently, a silver watch along with a signed photo book, the latter of which he tossed to the side carelessly upon receiving it (but he would never admit that later on he dusted it off and slipped it onto the same shelf he kept his basketball shoes).

But this year, now that they were officially together, Aomine had to get Kise something for his birthday. Up until then, it had been Kise chasing him around, miraculously finding him somewhere at the university and latching onto his back as he trilled a happy birthday loud enough for everyone on campus to hear. The preppy blonde would follow him all the way back to his dorm, much to Aomine's dismay, and push the gift into his hands insistently, saying that it was a "special special something for Aominecchi-senpai", before flashing a blinding smile and skipping back to his own house (And Aomine most certainly did not ogle the blonde's ridiculously long legs or slender hips as the model retreated into the distance).

So now here he was, at a fairly large department store, browsing the racks of clothing and trying not to look like he was completely lost. What the hell would a bubbly high-school model want? Kise was (even Aomine would admit this) attractive, rich, and insanely gifted at basketball. What did he not have?

Just as Aomine was glancing aimlessly at the jewellery displayed in spotless glass cases (did guys even wear jewellery?), a voice spoke up from behind the counter.

"Yo, Ahomine."

Aomine whipped his head up to see Kagami, of all people, standing there casually with his red hair slicked back and in a crisp white button-down and black pants. He was polishing a ring with gloved hands.

"Bakagami?! What are you doing here?" he spat.

"I work here," Kagami shot back. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Obviously, he is searching for Kise-kun's birthday present." Another voice piped up.

"Tetsu?!"

"Hello, Aomine-kun." The shadow replied calmly, coming up to where Kagami was standing. He was dressed similarly, only he carried a clipboard in one hand and was scribbling down some notes.

Aomine was taken aback. Who knew the former Seirin pair worked here? Moreover, how did Kuroko know? "How did you know?" he voiced his thoughts.

Kuroko stared at him questioningly. "Kise-kun has notified me every year what he got you for your birthday. Last night I received a message from him saying that this year, since you two are officially a couple, perhaps he would get something in return. He seemed hopeful, but doubted that you would go out of your way to purchase a gift for him."

That hurt a little. The overly energetic model worrying about him like that was out of character. Aomine suddenly felt determined to get the best present possible. But what?

"Hey, what do you guys do for each other's birthdays?" he suddenly asked. Aomine knew that Kagami and Kuroko had been a thing since the end of high school. Surely he could get some inspiration from them.

A faint blush spread across Kuroko's cheeks while Kagami's face immediately exploded into the same shade as his hair. "Ah...not much...perhaps a simple breakfast in bed and then..." Kuroko trailed off, and the pair exchanged a meaningful look. Aomine sighed. He and Kise were definitely not that kind of couple. Yet.

"Ugh, whatever, you sappy jerks." Aomine waved them off as an elderly woman came up to the counter and Kagami quickly went to assist her. Aomine figured he should leave, then, and try the next floor, when Kuroko stopped him.

"You're not going to take a look at the jewellery, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine turned back around to stare at Kuroko confusedly. "Guys don't wear jewellery, do they?"

Kuroko tilted his head. "Of course they do. Granted, not all men, but it isn't strange for them to wear jewellery. Kagami-kun has his necklace from his brother, after all." Come to think of it, Kagami did wear a chain with a ring on it around his neck 24-7. Maybe jewellery wasn't a bad idea.

"I guess I'll have a look, then..." Aomine mumbled as he gazed at the various rings, bracelets, and necklaces. Most of them were seemed delicate and twinkled in the bright light of the store, clusters of tiny diamonds screaming wealthy. Those definitely didn't seem like the kind of thing for Kise. Well, Kise was rich, but he didn't flaunt it.

Just as Aomine was reaching the end of the display case and was starting to lose hope, a small trinket in the top right corner caught his eye. He squinted. It was a pair of stud earrings, slightly different from the other pieces on display. They were a golden colour, glowing softly in the light instead of the harsh glare the other pieces of jewellery gave off. Embedded in each earring was a tiny stone, each of them a deep cobalt blue. Aomine must have been staring at the earrings for a long time, as Kuroko noticed and walked over to where he was standing.

"Those are beautiful," he smiled as he slipped on his gloves and brought the earrings out of the case. "These are sapphires," he explained, pointing to each stone. "I...I think I like them." Aomine breathed. "They represent you and Kise-kun very well," Kuroko commented, and when Aomine shot him a questioning look, he went on. "The gold colour reminds me of Kise-kun's eyes. And the sapphire's deep blue reminds me of yours. I think it's the perfect birthday present."

Aomine thought he knew what Kuroko was talking about. The gold did remind him of the model's clear eyes. At that moment, he knew that the earrings were the perfect present for Kise.

"I'll take them," he said to Kuroko. The smaller man smiled up at him. "Certainly," he replied. "Good luck, Aomine-kun."

 

"Aominecchi-senpai!" the blonde exclaimed hours later as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" "Uh, not much. Just felt like it." Aomine mumbled. Kise's eyes lit up. "It's the first time you came over to my house! I'm so happy!" Aomine followed the bouncing model inside, feeling the small box in his pocket press against his upper thigh every time he took a step. Why was he nervous? He must be going insane. It was just a stupid present, nothing to lose his head over.

He plopped down next to Kise on the couch, listening to him babble about his latest photo shoot, which apparently consisted of ten new outfits and a new makeup artist. Aomine grew more and more anxious, and finally turned towards Kise when he couldn't wait anymore.

"Kise," he said, his voice low.

"What is it, senpai?" Kise chirped.

"I, uh..." Aomine fumbled for the wrapped box, pulling it out of his pocket and holding it out towards the blonde. "Here." He turned away, face flaming.

"W-what?" Kise's voice trembled. "For me?"

"Yeah." Aomine said. Dammit, this is way too embarrassing! "Happy birthday."

There was a long beat of silence. Starting to think that jewellery was a terrible idea, Aomine slowly turned back towards Kise. He was surprised to find tears in those golden eyes, staring right at him. An adorable—wait, adorable?—blush spread across Kise's cheeks.

"S-stupid," Aomine reached out, brushing a tear away. Kise's face was warm. "Why are you crying?"

Kise let out a sniffle, rubbing his own tears. "I-I never thought Aominecchi-senpai would get me a present...so..." he shuddered. "I'm just so happy."

Aomine let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. "Stupid," he repeated. "Of course I'd get you a present. We're together, aren't we?" And he leaned in, brushing a kiss onto smooth lips.


End file.
